Dirty Little Secret's
by Jaded Holliwood
Summary: A plot is brewing around the Greaser turf and Ponyboy has to get to the bottom of it before it all comes out and destroys his friends, and family.
1. Going to Tim's House

"Dirty Little Secrets"

Chapter One

A crisp night, right the after rain, Jade set outside her home on its large deck smoking. That was just what she needed for the time being. She took a long drag from her cigarette and flipped the ashes off the end. She wanted to go walking, but she couldn't, at least not by herself. No grease could walk alone in the dead of night by themselves of fear for getting busted by the fuzz. Besides, she hated being alone. She waltzed into the house, cigarette in hand and grabbed the phone. She dialed the first number she thought of, she pressed the phone to her ear and steped back outside. It buzzed in her ear a few times and then a drowsy male answered the phone.  
"Hey, Ponyboy. Get your ass up and go walking with me!" she said sternly.  
"Jade? Are you okay?" he asked still half asleep.  
"Yeah, just come walking with me. And don't forget your blade." she said in a rush wanting him to hurry up and come over.  
"All right." he said stammering to put the phone down. He did and she clicked hers off too. She finished her cigarette, and shoved her lighter in her pocket. She sighed then opened the door to her house, and chucked the phone inside. It landed on the sofa and she pulled the door closed. She scuffed her feet in the dirt, or what was supposed to be the lawn to wait for him at the end of her driveway. She stood there for about three minutes until she seen Ponyboy huffing his way towards her with his hands jammed in his pockets. He had a good stride going and got to her rather quickly. He smiled at her a bit when he reached her and looked down the street for any cops.  
"Where we going?" he asked her.  
"Where ever." "All right then I vote we go see what ol'Tim is up to." Ponyboy suggested.  
"Fine, lets go." she said heading down the street towards Tim's house.

Tim laid sprawled out on his floor staring at the ceiling and at the big poster of the large breasted women with a can of Bud. Something about that poster made him think about how his life needed new meaning, which in Tim's terms, meant he needed another beer. So as he laid askew on the cold floor, opening another can of beer, his younger brother Curly came busting in the door.  
"Get the fck off the floor, you have company." he snapped walking back into his room, slamming his door. Tim marched to the living room door and peeked outside. There standing, a bit shakey on his feet was Steve. "Hey Tim!" he slurred, indicating he was drunk. "Are ya busy?" he asked looking about the room to see nothing of any interest to him.  
"Naw, Steve, you needin' a place to sleep"  
"NO no no!" he said wobbling and falling into the door way. "I just need me sleep tonight here." "Steve buddy you aren't makin' a lick a sense. Why don't I get ya some water and you lie down here in the chair? Can ya do that for me?" Tim offered completely sober and knowing Steve couldn't make out a damn word he was saying.  
"No no no, sure, go ahead." Steve said, raising his hand up in the air to swat at something that wasn't there.  
"Okay then Steve, don't hurt yourself." he said walking back into his room and shutting his door. Leaving Steve drunk and staggering in his living room. Not even a hour later the was another knock on the door, and Tim got up to answer it.  
"Hey Tim. How ya doin'?" Ponyboy said in a droggy yet happy tone.  
"Aw, good you two ain't drunk." he said relieved looking at Ponyboy and Jade closely. "Lookie what I have here already." he gestured toward Steve sleeping; leaning over on the coffee table. "He came in, and well, I just left him"  
"That's pleasant, he's drooling." Jade said staring at him cock-eyed. With a raised eyebrow.  
"What brings you two out here this late?" Tim asked setting Steve up and taking off his shoes to lay him down in the arm chair.  
"Jade wanted to walk, and I came up with the idea to come here." Ponyboy said as he took a set on a wooden chair by the door.  
"Oh," Tim said turning his attention to Jade staring at Steve. "Hey you"  
"Wha-?" she said, startled. "Yeah?" she jerked to look at Tim. "What were you doing?" he asked. Ponyboy just sat quite on looking, waiting for Jade to answer.  
"Nothing, just looking"  
Tim shrugged it off and stretched out his arms and yawned. "So why didn't the rest of the crew come over too"  
"Cause I didn't call'em." Jade said taking a seat on the coffee table lighting a cigarette.  
"Whats this? The famous ring-leader Jade doesn't call her back up...could she be growing some balls?" Tim smirked.  
Ponyboy even chuckled to the statement.  
"Yeah, " she retorted coolly. "There's more between my legs then yours Tim Shepard." "Don't get too cocky in my house with me Jade, I just might have to take you upstairs and put you in the corner. Just like last time." he said knowing that she wouldn't have anything good to say back to that.  
Jade's eyes flashed over for a second as she recalled the event. Ponyboy didn't know about the time he was referring to.  
"Ponyboy doesn't know anything about that, Tim. Don't bring it up." she snaped in a low tone. Her eyes felt like flames as she glared at him. He only looked past her with a scowl on his face.  
She took a long drag off of her cigarette and stomped it out on the floor. "I am going to get a drink, you want one?" Ponyboy offered to Jade as he stood up.  
"There's sht in the fridge Pony help yourself." Tim said pulling a chair up close to Jade.  
Ponyboy walked into the kitchen, and left them in the room alone.  
"Hey there, don't worry about it Doll. He won't find out nuttin'." Tim said placing his hand on her inner thigh and bringing his mouth to her ear. "I promise I won't tell if you don't. Besides, you owe me another go around." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes flickered again, and she closed them tight trying to make herself disappear. He ran his hand up her leg tightly squeezing it, and as Ponyboy walked back into the room, he brushed past the inside of her legs. She crossed them quickly and looked at Ponyboy with desperate eyes.  
"Ya'll can stay tonight if you want." Tim offered sliding the chair back across the room. "Its late. Pony I can make you pallet and Jade can crash with me." he said again.  
"Steve is here sleeping, Tim!" Jade snapped.  
"I was just about to run him home." Tim said folding his arms across his chest. "So there's no trouble with"  
"That's good then," Pony interrupted. "Then you can run us home too"  
Jade's eyes lightened up and she almost leaped up from her seat. "So, lets go." Ponyboy said again.  
"No, I mean...you can stay"  
"I didn't tell Darry I was leaving. He'll be worried, so will Soda. So can you run us home?" he said knowing that's what Jade wanted.  
"How about this, I will run you and Steve home, and Jade stays here." he said grabbing a coat and heading for the door. Jade's eyes glazed over again and she motioned to Ponyboy to try again, and she looked desperate.  
"No, I wanted Jade to come back with me." Ponyboy said forcefully. And swallowing hard.  
Tim cracked his knuckles and sighed with annoyance. ""FINE." he snapped. "Get in the fcking car before I make you two walk!" he hauled Steve to his feet and practically drug him to the car.

(My deepest apologies on typos and terrible grammar, this is an old story that I am trying to update. )


	2. Going Home

"Dirty Little Secret's"

Chapter 2

Going Home

Ponyboy sat in the front while Jade sat in the back with Steve to help sober him up a bit.  
"Hey babe. Steve, its Jadie, can you hear me?" she asked sweetly looking down at his head rested in her lap.  
"Hunh," he grunted and shifted a little. "Jadie..." he said slowly. "Hi baby." she smirked and leaned to kiss his forehead. "We're almost to Pony's. Stay awake, okay love"  
He grunted again and blew her a kiss looking up at her like man in trouble and asking for help. She looked at him sympathetically and ran her fingers through his long greasy hair. He began to fall back asleep, and she hadn't the heart to wake so she let him drift off. She looked back at the road, and meet with Tim's eyes in the rear-view mirror. He was glaring at her with pain and anger. She cleared her throat and directed her eyes to the road. Tim was hurting, he didn't know if he was crushed or angry more. He was losing his grip on her, he used to have her by the neck, but the more time he spent with her, he began to let his grip go thinking that she would always come back. And now it was too late for him to regain the short leash he had on her. He knew he liked her, but he would be damned to the pits of hell before he ever let her see that. He had to remain the bad-guy or she would never fall in love with him.  
Not long after, they pulled up to Ponyboy's house. Outburst through the door was Angel and Darry. "Where the hell were you Ponyboy?" Darry said sternly.  
"I called him up Darryl. No worries. We went to Tim's to pick up Steve. Come help me carry him in the house." Jade said in the defence of Ponyboy.  
Angie waved to Tim and grabbed Pony by the arm.  
"Let's go Pony. Soda was about to have a fit." they all walked inside and Tim waited out by his car knowing Jade would come back out to say "good-bye.  
He lit up a cigarette just for the hell of it, and smirked slightly as he seen her making her way down the front porch steps towards him.  
"So..." he said cooly not looking at her. "You wanna stay over tomorrow...I could really use a little something." She didn't say a word. She looked down at the ground. "Huh?" he said passing her the cigarette offering. She took it from him. And looked at him, her eyes were glazed over and almost teared up.  
"When ever you want..." she replied to him, her voice breaking and cracking as she tried not to break into sobs.  
"Thata girl." he said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to kiss him.  
She jerked away quickly after their lips meet.  
"See-ya tomorrow night." he said taking the cigarette from her hitting it another time and flipping it at her. It hit her arm, and singe her a little. He grinned evilly and spun his tires into a burn out and left.  
She sighed and quickly rubbed her burnt arm and looked up towards the house. There standing in the doorway was Ponyboy. "How long were you standing there?" she asked a little worried that he had seen something he shouldn't have.  
"Long enough." he said in a cocky manner. "I thought you were with Steve Jade!" "I am..." she said her voice breaking again. "But...Tim...well...don't worry about it Pony, I will get it all worked out." she said putting up a weak smile.  
"Jade, you are one of my best friends. Since Johnny died. Don't lie to me." he said drapping a comforting arm around her. "Tell me, anything. Something. I am worried and you know I will be. Whats going on...just one hint." he knew she would tell him, maybe then he could put together the piece of the leg rubbing, glarred down eyes, and kiss. All things he wasn't supposed to know about.  
"Ponyboy, all I can say to you is, Tim has me in a tight position right now, and if I make too big of a move, it will ruin more then just me and Steve." and she sighed and fell into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Now all the pieces had to be put together.

(My apologies for terrible spelling and grammar, this is an old story that I am trying to update. )


	3. Puzzling Pieces

Chapter 3

Okay this is chapter three. I am very sorry about the spelling and grammatical errors in the first two. I obviously didn't catch those after reading it numerous times. -;; In any case, lets recap.  
Ponyboy and Jade walk to Tims house. Steve; Jade's boyfriend, is already there passed out on Tim's couch. Tim presures Jade into kissing him. Tim in a jealous rage takes Jade, Steve and Ponyboy back to Ponyboys house. Tim once again forces Jade to kiss him, and Ponyboy see's this and wonders what in the name of all things good is going on...now we end up here... - Thank You!

Puzzling Pieces

"C'mon lets go inside I will get you a place to sleep." he hugged her once more and lead her into the house. She sighed and wiped her eyes roughly and smiled. No matter how much she rubbed the tears away, you could tell she was crying.  
They made their way through the door and around the couch that was sitting right beside the door to head back to Ponyboy's room. Steve laid stretched out beside the coffee table, in front of the bathroom door. Just in case he needed to throw up. He groaned and rolled over to get comfortable. But its all most impossible to get comfortable when your sick to your stomach from alcohol. So it was pretty pointless.  
"He looks real 'ruff'" Ponyboy said stepping over him to take her back to his room. She only nodded. "Hope he doesn't puke on the floor." he chuckled, attepting to use some comic relief. Jadedidn't respond. "Darry would be pissed." he finished his sentence, and knew there was too much in Jade's head at the moment for her to take in the humor of the statement. He just sighed to himself and opened up the door to his room. It was dark, and he stepped in. "Hold on and I will get a bit of light on in here." he went to the right of his room, tripping over things laying in the floor. And turned on a tiny lamp that hardly lit the room. She smiled warmly, and took a seat on the dresser. "Can I smoke in your room?" she asked pulling out her pack from her pocket.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." She smiled a bit more then and tossed him one, and lit hers up.  
"So...?" she asked pulling the cigarette from her lips and looking at him light up his and inhale it slowly. "You aren't going to say anything to anyone are you?" she took another drag. " I mean," and exhaled. "I told you because I trust you"  
"Jade, look at me..." he put on a serious face. "Okay. Thanks Pony." she said in the happiest tone he had heard her in all night. She grinned broadly and playfully tossed a comb at him. "So where am I parking?" she asked looking around for any free spots.  
"You can take meh bed, and I am going to crash with Soda. Is that okay"  
she cringed a little at the statement "Crash with Soda" but she brushed it off and nodded. "As long as you are comfortable." "I'll be fine," he said tossing what was left of his cigarette out of the open window. "Welp...I'm headed out. There's extra blankets in the closet. And there's some shirts in the second drawer from the bottom that you can sleep in. 'Night girlie." he got up and kicked off his shoes, and belt. On his way out he hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, we can talk a little bit more in the morning, we'll go up the street and hang out"  
"All right. We can do that." He nodded and went out the door.  
She stood from sitting on the dresser corner and let her jacket fall off her shoulders onto the floor. She bent down and untied her boots and kicked them off and set them to the side. She laid back onto the bed, that was pressed up against the left wall and she sat straight up looking around. She remembered him saying something about shirts to sleep in. So she got up and opened the drawer. She dug through them to the bottom and grabbed a black one, and without a moments hesitation, she yanked her own off and slung it to the ground, she slid the black one on. She adjusted it to fit onto her shoulders and she examined it on her. It was kinda long, so it wouldn't be any bother for her to take off her jeans. And in the same motion as the shirt, she undid the button of her jeans and slid them off as well. She felt better and she fell on the bed. She laid there for a second or two before she got comfortable and slid under the blankets. Automatically she began to get drowsy, and without even getting up to turn off the light she rolled to her side and fell asleep.

Ponyboy wasn't all that tired when he left his room to Jade, so he went out into the the living room with a notebook and pen to try and figure out what could possbliy be going on with her. No sooner had he sat down and wrote down all the things he had witnessed. Angel came into the room from outside. "Ah, Pony. I didn't know you were still awake." she cleared her throat. "What'cha doing?" She took a seat near him on the floor.  
"Oh. This?" he asked gesturing towards the notebook. She nodded. "Its homework for my biology class. He needs us to write some stuff down about the scientific method." he closed the notebook and set it beside him on the couch. "What were you doing outside"  
"Smoking"  
"You know you can smoke in the house," he said slidding an ashtray her way. "That's what the ashtray is for." he chuckled. "Well, I'm done now. Won't have another for atleast a little while, but I am going to hang on to this." she picked up the ashtray and set beside her pack of cigarettes and lighter. "Poor Steve. Is Jade mad"  
"At what?" he directed his attention to Steve.  
"Him being passed out drunk" she motioned.  
Ponyboy shook his head, "I don't think so." he thought on it for a moment and remember her sitting with him in the back seat comforting him as Tim drove them home. "She actually was real sweet to him on the way here." "Oh." Angel said simply. "Should we leave him there"  
"I dunno." Ponyboy thought for a moment, "yeah I guess, I mean, we put him close to the bathroom so if he needed to puke he could"  
"When did he pass out"  
"I dunno, he was at Tim's when we got there." he yawned. "Do you think he could freak out waking up at my house when he fell asleep at Tim's"  
"Naw," Angel said unsurely. "He's probably too drunk to notice." she sighed and sat quiet for a bit. "Well, I think I am going to turn in for the night. 'Night Ponyboy." She stood to her feet and headed back to Soda's room where she had planned on sleeping. Ponyboy sat still for a minute waiting to hear the door shut, when he did he pulled back out the note book and studied what he had written. /This is like I am a detective or something./ he thought as he continued to read over the paper. Ponyboy pondered for a little while longer and was in to mood for a cigarette. He stood up and grabbed the pack from off the TV and walked outside the back door. Usally he would have smoked in the house, but since Angel had taken the only ashtray he could think of with her he had no other choice. Besides it was cool outside, and comfortable to sit and have no real problems thinking. He walked to back door and turned off the proch light and opened the door slowly trying to make it creek as less as possible. He took a seat on the old wood steps and lit up. He sighed and watched as the heat from his breath came out along with the smoke. He probably should have put on a jacket, but he didn't want to get back up. So he would deal with it, besides he wouldn't be out that long. Just long enough to kill his lungs a little bit more. Jade's problem was a little more then he wanted to take on, but being that close to her he had to. But without her helping him, and giving him more details he couldn't piece together the puzzling pieces of this dirty little secret. All he could do was wait for something to arise and try again. But, in the mean time, he was not going to let her out of his sight.

Inside the house Steve groaned awake, and sat up rubbing his face roughly. He looked around, and for a split second it didn't register where he was, but looking again, he figured it out. He stood to his feet unsteadily and fell into the bathroom, and before he could think anything else he was hunched over the toilet puking. His eyes watered quickly and his throat began to burn. He stayed leaned over for a while longer, to insure that he was in fact done puking his internal organs up. He sat up and took a seat in front of the toilet, just in case. He breathed in heavily and wiped his mouth with a towel. He swallowed hard. He still had the taste of alcohol and stomach acid in his mouth. He stood going to the sink to look for some mouth wash. He found toothpaste, and in a quick manner he opened the tub and squeezed it into his mouth. He held it there for a minute and turned on the sink cupping his hands under the running water, he added the water to the toothpaste in his mouth and swished it in his mouth for a bit. He spit it out, the burn of the toothpaste was too hard for him to take at that moment. He wiped his mouth again and threw the towel the floor and stumbled out of the bathroom. He wanted to lie down, but something told him to go to the back room. He walked down the hall with both hands against the walls and opened the last door at the end of the hallway. He peered into the room to see in the right corner a dim lamp on, and in the left, the bed where Jade lay sprawled out on. He walked in stepping over the mess of clothes and book Ponyboy had. The room smelled of stale cigarette smoke. But it was no wondering, seeing as how there was empty packs of cigarettes all over the floor, and even a Pepsi bottle full of ashes and butts. He looked at Jade. She was out cold, snoring quietly. He turned to the lamp and clicked the button. The light went out, and he turned back around to pull a blanket down from the closet. He manged to get to the closet okay, but when it came time to head out of the room, he ran into everything in his path, between him and the door. He reached the hall without breaking anything and shut the door behind him. He walked back out to the living room, and took a seat on the couch, he kicked off his shoes, and stuffed his socks down in them and began emptying his pockets. He pulled out a pack of smashed cigarettes, a few burnt out matches, a candy bar wrapper and sixty-four cent in change before he dug down deep and pulled out a small gold banded ring with a tiny diamond on it. Clearly if was an engagement ring. He smiled at it looking to make sure no harm had come to it and neatly placed it inside his left shoe where he always put it before he went to sleep. He laid back on the couch and covered himself up. He placed his arms behind his head and before long he too was asleep.

(Sorry for the terrible spelling and grammar. I am updating and writing more as fast as I can. Thank you Enjoy! )


	4. Heaven to the Rescue

_**((It's been a while but I finally got to this again! I hope it's going good for everyone, and it's keeping everyone's interest. More to come soon, since I am almost done with my plot and how things are going to go. Next chapter, spying, secrets revealed, and lots of surprises.**_  
_**I own Jade West, Angel and Heave are owned by friends, and obviously, The Outsiders are S.E. Hinton. :D Thankies.))**_

Once Ponyboy had returned in the house he hid his notebook again and headed for bed. He quietly opened the room that Darry and Soda were in and slipped in beside Soda. Laying there playing out different scenarios he could as to why Tim would be acting like that behind everyone's back and Jade, being as one of the toughest girls he knew, allowing it to happen. While in the midst of trailing off from a probable scenario to quite a farfetched one with dragons and princesses in towers he finally fell into a much needed deep sleep.

After Darry and Soda had hauled off to work, Jade was the next to wake. She had managed to roll out of bed before ten. Which was very rare for her. She waltzed out in the living room to see Steve sprawled out on the couch. She walked to him, looked down onto the table and grabbed his pack of smokes and lighter. She smiled at him, and tipped the cigarette at him and lit up. She puffed at it a few times and walked into the kitchen. Staring at the embers burning and ashes falling from the tip she began to think of finally quitting the horrible habit. She smirked to herself and sighe at the thought and flipped her ashes into the sink. While still lost in thought she found the coffee pot and set up the coffee maker. She walked back to the sink and flipped her smoke again. She sighed as she looked out the window that over looked the side yard and empty lot. She had barely been standing there a few minutes when two arms wrapped around her and some one screamed out "GOT YA GREASE!" She jumped and wheeled around and ready to punch who ever it was, when she saw Angel standing there grinning. "Ha! Morning." she smiled taking a seat on the counter by the coffee pot.

"Angel you just about had a fat lip to match that pretty ol'shiner ya all ready got. What happened with that anyway?" Jade asked taking a better look at it.

"I thought you heard?" Jade shook her head. "I was walking to the gas station on a beer run, and I stopped to use the pay phone to call up Heaven. And four Soc's happened to be comin' out. I hung up with Heaven real quick and held on tight to that damn beer. The Soc's started up their cat callin' B.S. and I flipped'em off. Before I knew what was was going on, Two-Bit was running up yellin' and cussin' up a storm and I was being knocked in the face!" She lept down from the counter and started renacting the fight. "Aw Jadie you woulda been so proud of me, I knocked two of them Soc's on their ass and kicked their teeth in! Where were ya?"

"Hmm?" Jade asked simply, pouring the coffee. "Oh, I was out taking care of some things."

"I know what ya mean." She grinned evilly and grabbed the coffee mug from Jade and took a seat at the kitchen table. Jade cocked her eyebrow at Angel and shook her head.

"You better be lucky I love you." she poured herself another cup and leaned up against the counter. She sipped her coffee and peered into her cup almost hoping for the answers to lifes question to come flying out. Then she set her cup down and dug around in the cabinet looking for cream and sugar.

"Jadie-Poo, you know I love you right?" Angel said walking to Jade struggling to reach the cream in the back. "What do you want?" Jade retorted looking at Angel out of the corner of her eye as she stay fixed on getting the cream out of the cabinet.

"Well, I was was wondering if you would go some where with me... if you don't want to thats okay..." she said, tracing small little circles on the counter top.

"Where?" Jade asked climbing atop the counter and grabbing the cream. She hopped down and looked at Angel roughly.

"Its a little walk...and in little I mean, its across town." she said quickly, almost in hopes that Jade couldn't catch all of it. "Angelina!" Jade scolded. "What for?" she said sternly.

"No, you don't have to come. Its okay."

"Angel! When have you ever asked me to do something and I didn't come through for you?" Jade asked tossing the spoon she used to stir in the cream and surgar into the sink.

Angel got quiet and then snapped back quickly..."That time I asked you to go and steal that cute little lamb from the Nativity Scene at the chruch. You didn't come through for me on that!" Angel said proud of the fact she thought of something.

"Oh my gosh! Angel did you just hear yourself? 'STEAL' from a 'NATIVITY SCENE' at the 'CHURCH'. You want me to die for your sins don't you!" Jade said jokingly placing her hand on hip. "Besides, Heaven was there, and she wouldn't let me out of the car. BUT I would have done it, if she would have let me out. She wouldn't even let me smoke, not even two hits. You think she would have let you take that lamb home? NO!" she grinned remembering the moment vividly.

Angel chuckled slightly. "Funny you should bring up Heaven, because thats why we're going across town. So you better find a safe spot for them smokes of yours. Heaven is coming for a visit."

Jade slammed down her mug and she sighed heavily. "When?"

"Tomorrow, I think I have to call her." Angel said finishing her coffee.

"All right. Lemme know when you know. I'll walk with ya." Jade said defeated.

"Thanks Jadie-poo." she smiled roughing up Jade's hair. She smiled warmly at Jade and tossed a quick wave as she left the kitchen.

Heaven was difinitely the conscience of all of them. She didn't drink a lot, no smoking, just an all around good girl. It wasn't a surprise that Angie, nor Jade understood why she spent so much time slumming it with them and the gang. Our parents would have been proud, Angie always used to say. She finished school, she had a job, a car, well a broke down car at the moment, but everything a greasy gal would want. Almost Soc like, but still nothing exstravagant.

Jade sat there and sipped at her coffee. She sighed again and dumped what was in the cup out and walked out of the kitchen. Heading to the couch she moved Steve's feet out of way and took a seat. He stayed laid back, mouth agap and lightly snoring. As she studied him she began to recall the previous nights events. The car ride, the kisses and reassurance he'd be okay. She began then to wonder, how he wound up so drunk and where he got it from. He wasn't old enough. Then the image of Tim's grueling face and manic laughter at her flashed her thoughts. She shook uneasily and almost felt tears swelling up. She stayed sitting attempting to calm down. Leaning her head against the back of the couch and glancing at Steve. He made her smile. With a sigh, she stood, proped his feet back, and covered his shoulders with a blanket. She kissed her fingers and touched them lightly to his forehead. With that, she went back to the room to get dressed.

After dressing and throwing the worn shirt into the hamper, that was already over flowed with clothes, she gathered her things and left silently. Headed back to her house for a clean set of clothes, and if no one was home, hopefully, a hot shower. She really didn't feel comfortable showering over at Ponyboy's house just because of how many people were in and out of that place. Especially all the males that hung around. Those boys just didn't have the respect to stay out of the bathroom if I woman was in there. Showering, shaving, and even using the toilet didn't make a difference to those guys. They'd leave the door wide open for everyone to see. One trying to pee, the other brushing his teeth, never was anyone ashamed or embarassed in that house. Even being a tough girl like herself, Jade did have some female-esque qaulites. Most imporantly, the privacy one. Besides, being at her home alone gave her the peace of mind she craved and needed the most.

Not even an hour later Steve was the next to wake. He studied his surroundings recalling the night before. Luckily, waking up already and throwing up made his hangover easier to tolerate. He wiped his face roughtly and went throughout the house looking for people. Opening the door to Darry's room he saw what he assumed to be Ponyboy as only his legs andfeet were showing. The blanket covered his head, more than likely to block out the sunlight peeking in through the barely covered windows. Steve chuckled at the sight and creeked the door closed again. He imediately directed his attention to the room at the end of the hallway. The room he had left his beauty sleeping. He reached at the door easily smiling widely thinking to see his loves face, but as the door swung open gently there was no one there. His face imediately contorted and pulled the door two. Since she was here, she must be headed home. He returned to his spot on the couch and went through his belongings once more. Everything was accounted, minus his cigarettes which his raven doll, Jade was good for hijacking his smokes. He smiled lovingly at the thought and put on his shoes. Standing up and getting a good stretch in, a prominent odor hit his face. Practiacally coughing he realized it was him. A shower and clean clothes would need to be in order for his as well before going to see Jade. Once fully adjusted he made his way to his house, which was quite a walk to get cleaned up as well.

Ponyboy rolled out of bed a lot later than usual. Once awake and washed up he noticed his house was empty. His brothers gone to work more than likely, his bed empty, his couch vacant. He really must have gotten up late if drunken Steve had already been up and gone. He sighed and went for some breakfast.

Once he horked down some Lucky Charms and a piece of toast he felt a little better. Retriving his notebook that he hid under the couch Ponyboy sat back down to take a few notes. Firstly, he needed to know what was making Jade so scared of Tim, and why was Tim like this toward her? He wrote down a few words to make it vague so no one would know what was going on just by merely reading it. That way, if Jade was in trouble it wouldn't blow up until he could save her. Reviewing his writings again, and again, trying to add it to memory he looked around worriedly. "I need to make sure Jade is okay right now." he thought. He closed he notebook, ran into his room grabbed his shoes and socks and a backpack and headed out the door in search of someone to help track down Jade, and Tim, and hopefully, not find them together again.

_**((RATE and REVIEW Please? Constructive, or harsh critiques welcomed. Constructive taken as needed and harsh, will be filed under: OH WELL! :P))**_


	5. Everybody Lies

After walking around town, looking in Jade's usual spots of interests, he found her slumped up at a local dinner sipping a cup of coffee. He breathed heavy panting and lighting up a smoke right before he grabbed onto the metal handle of the diner door. The bells tied to the metal bar jingled loudly and clanked against the glass window. It certainly did it's job of getting people's attention. Everyone within eye shot turned to looked, including Jade. Everyone saw little interest in Ponyboy except Jade, and a waitress. Jade scowled and the waitress smiled.

"What can I get for ya sug'?" she said as she popped her chewing gum and smiling again as she pulled out a pad and pen.

"Can I get a Coca-cola?" he asked as he continued to study Jade's expression. The waitress nodded and turned to the pop dispenser.

"What are you doing here?" Jade huffed, resuming her staring contest with her cup of coffee.

Ponyboy ignored her question. "Ya know I see you do that a lot. Stare into things. You know cups of coffee can't talk back Jadie." he suggested, "You can always come to me. Sometimes I think you forgot about that." At those words the waitress had served him his tall glass of Coke. He placed his straw in the glass and slid it close to take a drink.

"Look, Pony. I know. You're one of my best friends. But even friends can have things they don't always want to talk about."

"Jade I practically tell you everything!" he snapped. "You are like a big sister to me!" he was slightly angry. "I love Angel and Heaven, but I have grown so close to you!"

Before he could continue Jade cut him off, "Everything!? Bull- a big pile of bullshit Ponyboy!" she raised her voice. "What about Johnny? Huh? You don't talk about that. So don't tell me you tell me everything."

Ponyboy's heart sank a little by hearing his name. "I can't believe you'd even mention him." she made it as if someone had just knocked the wind out of him. He tried to catch his breath from the blow of her words, "You can't sit there and act this way! My reason for even asking is because I love you!"

Jade began to feel slightly sore herself for being so hateful about something so sensitive. She knew it was heartless of her to even throw those words out. It hurt her too, whether she expressed it or not, it hurt.

"Pony, hey, I'm sorry." she was sincere.

"I know you are. That's why I'm not mad." he hung his head. His mind flashed back to memories with Johnny, before, and after he was injured.

"Look I should go." Jade said as she finished off her coffee in a few big sips.

"Where are you going?" Ponyboy asked generally interested. He was determined to stay around her to watch out for Tim.

"Ya know, around." Jade huffed . "No where special." In those few words Ponyboy knew where she was trying to go. He wouldn't let her.

"Well I'll come too." He said matter of fact, and stood from the booth.

"No, Pony, really, it's cool." She rushed to raise her hands almost in protest. "Go hang out with someone ya know your friends from school and whatever."

"Jade, you and the gang are my only friends, I don't hang with anyone else." He paused, "Hey I got an idea let's go to my house and watch a movie."

"Pony I really have stuff I need to do…" she said in protest again, but he cut her off.

"C'mon, it'll be cool. Scouts honor." He raised two fingers and grinned a crooked grin.

Jade sighed and threw a few bucks onto the table. He smiled genuinely and she swooshed her arms toward the door to shoo him out of the diner.

Once outside the both looked over themselves and the area for any rival gangs or more over the Soc's who liked to drive down Greaser turf and rustle them up. Not seeing any threat they started the walk back to Ponyboy's house.

The time must have flown by because what was two PM became six-thirty PM and Darry and Soda were walking through the front door. Darry shuffled off his work belt and boots as he opened an envelope skimmed it over and passed it to Soda.

"Well, well, well. Look what I have here Ponyboy." Darry said in an ominous tone. He flashed the letter and smacked his lips. Ponyboy went pale white as he stared at the fanning letter.

"What?" he said shakily.

Darry busted into a cackle and laughed. "You should see your face boy!" Soda joined in the laughing while Ponyboy stayed frozen.

"We got this from school Ponyboy, you made all A's this semester!" Darry hooped.

Ponyboy began to regain his color but was still in shock. "Wow, that's surprising." He retorted.

"Why!?" Soda spouted, "You're the smartest out of the gang Ponyboy, we are proud of you!"

"So proud even, we wanna take you out. How about a movie, me and Soda promise to stay awake through the whole thing this time." Darry said giving Ponyboy a big slap to the back just like men do to their sons.

Jade smiled at the boys, they did make an awesome trio. She gleamed at Pony. "I'd take that offer Ponyboy." She winked.

"Yeah, let's do it." He chirped. "Lemme go get a clean shirt on."

"Hold your horses there little buddy, we still have to shower, work ya know?" we'll leave at 8 to catch the 9 o'clock showing." Darry said heading over to the bathroom.

Pony got so excited, Jade liked the attention being diverted from her and all of Ponyboy's prying questions.

Once cleaned up the boys were ready to head out.

"Jade you can stay here." Darry said.

"You'll still be here when we get back right?" Ponyboy asked. She nodded and shooed them off with her eyes glued to the TV. Ponyboy hoped she'd stay there until he came back, but in his gut he knew she wouldn't and more than likely run off to Tim's, if Tim didn't come find her first.

After thirty more minutes of TV Jade became bored. She sat up on the couch and looked around for something to do, when she remembered she had a meet up with Tim that day. She slumped over her knee's and held back the tears. After a few minutes fighting the sobs, she had to pull herself together. She grabbed the phone, dialed a number she knew by heart and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Curly, it's Jade. Tim around?"

"_Yeah- TTIMM! PHONE!"_

"_Hello?"_

"Hi." Jade responded meekly. No matter what happened he always had that effect on her.

"_Baby, I was wondering if you had forgotten about me." _he breathed heavy into the phone. _"You coming over huh?"_

Jade started shaking. "Yes. I can come now." She replied.

"_Good," _he said husky and deep. _"I'll be waiting." _And with those last words he hung up the phone.

Ponyboy walked out of the theatre first.

"Man that was great, did you guys like to too!?" he chirped like a small child. Darry and Soda groaned, rubbing their eyes. "And if I remember correctly you said you'd both stay awake, Soda-Pop Curtis!" Ponyboy scolded as he took a cigarette from his jean jacket pocket and lit up.

"I'm sorry Pony. I mean, it was long day today." Soda-Pop yawned.

"Did you have a good time Pony?" Darryl asked genuinely, hoping that it was a good reward for his little brother that had worked so hard.

"Yes sir!" Ponyboy cheered, puffing on his smoke. "Thanks you guys." He added, continually walking in the lead of the others.

Once they had made the walk home Ponyboy practically bust open the door shouting "We're back." Expecting Jade to be there for the announcement, he looked in all the rooms and she was nowhere in sight.

"She must have gone home. Oh well." Darry shrugged. Ponyboy was not happy with this observation. She didn't go home, she went to Tim's and he felt it in his gut.

"Maybe," he agreed outwardly. "I'm just going to call her and tell her about the movie." Pony said as Darry went into the kitchen to cook something to eat.

Ponyboy grabbed the phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before a deep voice answered the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, is Jade there?" he asked trying to mask his voice.

"_Who's asking?" _the voice snapped.

"Ponyboy," he answered reluctantly.

"_Nope Pony." _The voice was smooth, and calm now, it had to be Tim. _"Haven't seen her today." _ Ponyboy knew he was lying.

"Are you sure?" Ponyboy asked, almost scared.

"_I said NO, is there anything else?" _Tim snapped again, this time his breathing matched his voice, husky, deep, and loud.

"No," Ponyboy answered quietly, and the next thing he heard was Tim huff and hang up the phone.

Ponyboy knew he was lying. He knew she was over there, but he couldn't just barge in. Something about Tim scared him. Just knowing that whatever he was doing to keep Jade under his thumb had to be bad, and keep her afraid of him gave him everything to fear. Things were getting serious and Ponyboy knew he was going to need help!


End file.
